


思鄉

by powpowwater



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powpowwater/pseuds/powpowwater
Summary: *簡介：男孩分不清是什麼觸動了自己。
Relationships: OC/Edwin T. Layton
Kudos: 3





	思鄉

**Author's Note:**

> *三觀不正  
> *第二人稱

萊頓不太抽煙。

你很早就注意到這點，但他身上常有淡淡的菸味，從其他人那裡沾到的，還有可能是羅契福，他喜歡叼著菸斗，藏在歡笑的人群之中，湊到萊頓旁邊和他說悄悄話，有時候是美語、有時候是日語，不過對你來說，全是聽不見的言語。

他的嘴角含有一股屬於異國的酒味，有點辛辣和刺鼻，你吸吮他的嘴唇，發出嘖嘖水聲，弄得一片光澤，像是隻占地盤的小寵物，要用自己的方式，蓋過不屬於萊頓的味道。

你的長官當然不像酒館裡那些漂亮的年輕女孩，她們一身芬芳，體態優雅輕盈，蝶一般地穿梭飛舞，她們纖細的指頭滑過你的胸口，為你的尷尬幽默發笑，笑聲好比輕輕擺盪的風鈴。

艾德溫萊頓是個活生生的人，一顆熟成、溢滿酒香的果實，你碰觸得到他，摘下汁滿豐沛的結果，你可以解開他一顆顆繁瑣的白釦，像剝去包裹的皮肉，而不是在層層華服空泛地遊走，你的指腹感受到熱度，你的手指按在他的腰側，指尖被含在柔軟的軀體。

萊頓和你的同齡人也完全不一樣，他們要不精瘦得喀手，要不渾身壯碩的肌肉，萊頓則是擁有男孩沒有的年華歲月，你看見他臉上的細紋和斑點，卷髮下聰明而靦腆，鏡框後柔軟而堅韌，身體裡彷彿能孕育一片田野。

你想到久久未見的陽光，瑩瑩積雪日漸壓得你喘不過氣，冬季來臨使你發寒發凍，本來你扶著喝多了的萊頓進屋，一不小心給門廊絆住，腳步彷彿踩在濕雪般踉蹌，「嘿，我接住你了⋯⋯」你幾乎放棄抵抗，要摔倒以前，他反過來拽住了你。

那一瞬間，你在他圓圓的鏡片上看到自己，模糊又渺小，你其實不太清楚情報官真正的工作，尤其是萊頓這樣內斂的長官，不過你知道萊頓讀懂了你，他只是試探地碰碰你，你一下就陷進去了。

你呢喃著長官、先生和不該加諸在萊頓身上的名詞，萊頓的手撫摸著你的後腦，手指梳過你剪短的頭髮，讓你舔過他的脖子、啃咬他的鎖骨、親吻他的胸脯。

你太想家了，但又不太記得家裏頭有什麼，最開始到這裡的時候，一切均安，日本是個和美國很不一樣的地方，每條巷弄都值得探索冒險，然而過了一個月，你們帶來的菸急速減少。

到後來，酒精成為一種習慣，某個傢伙在堆滿啤酒罐的晚上，你們最安靜的時候，低聲說了句我想回家，他打破沈默，結果挨了旁邊另一個人好幾拳。

你回想自己當初為了什麼從軍。你的父親笑起來，眼角會浮現幾條紋路，有天他離家之後，只有一部分被送回來；你的母親總坐在窗邊，粗糙的手指縫補著無止盡的衣褲；你的妹妹站在床邊，張著一對澄澈的藍眼睛，問你會不會再回家。

隔著海你看不見家，你甚至分不清家在哪個方向，宛若失去指針的小船，在烏雲風浪中飄蕩，沒有星辰、也沒有靠岸的燈塔指引。

萊頓的喘息聲就在你耳邊，不高不亢，沒有嬌軟的聲調，它們只是溫熱、低沈且平穩，他環抱著你，手蓋著你的肩胛骨，即使你粗魯又橫衝直撞。

他要你射在外面，可以是他的腿、他的下腹，甚至是他沒戴眼鏡的那張臉，你聽見他的話，忍下要抵達頂峰的激動，你照著萊頓的要求做，告訴自己，你不是被性慾沖昏頭的野獸。

他稱讚你，撫摸你冒著汗腋的臉頰，對你露出讚許的微笑，你坐起身，離開那具暖和的軀體，你低下頭要扣好褲子，發覺眼淚正止不住地落下。

你趕緊抬手去抹掉，淚水反而湧出得越來越多，你控制不住，就更急了，驚慌得要逃走，不過萊頓握住你的手腕，和你說了句沒關係。

你看著他柔和的表情，沒有譴責或嘲弄，忍不住發出一聲啜泣，接著放肆地哭出聲，嘶啞地不停哽咽，像個十來歲的男孩。

說起來，你也大不了那些孩子多少，只是跨過一條線，能夠獨自在紙張簽下你的名字，就被劃分在該成熟的那部分，你要當個堅強的男人，為你的國家犧牲奉獻，你會是偉大的軍人，而不是一個抽噎著想家的小男孩。

萊頓坐在你的身邊，他揉揉你的背，動作有點生硬，可是你感覺很舒服，你倚靠著他的肩窩，既是羞愧，又貪戀萊頓安心的氣味，你發燙的臉頰貼著他的胸部，染濕了軍服的邊角，心跳在皮膚下鼓動，你開始恢復了呼吸。

萊頓有孩子嗎？你不禁去想這些事，他也會像這樣哄哄他們，帶給他們安全感？在他們跌倒受傷的時候，給他們一個溫柔的擁抱，讓他們可以盡情的哭泣？

等你情緒穩定下來，萊頓為你拿了條手巾，替你整理好軍服的衣領，拉平上頭的皺摺，擾去肩頭的白絮，「明天見。」他說，陪著你走到房門口。

你回到空蕩蕩的車內，想到萊頓的笑紋、手指和藍眼睛，又哭了一次。

在太陽升起前，你趕回去住處整頓好自己，準時出現在長官們的住處門口，萊頓穿著制服和厚重的外套，步下純白的階梯，看起來乾淨整齊，飽受宿醉之苦的羅契福在他身後，一臉病態的灰白，他的衣衫不整，手裡抓著一個大杯子，搖搖晃晃地上車。

「嘔，該死的⋯⋯」靠在椅背的羅契福乾嘔一聲，聞聞裝著不明液體的杯子，腥味使他做了個古怪的表情，臉扭曲成一團，「我沒這麼想回老家過⋯⋯」

萊頓被他逗得笑出聲來，「你終究會想念這一切的。」他拍拍羅契福的肩膀，用手勢示意他，應該乖乖喝掉那杯液體。

「喔閉嘴吧⋯⋯」羅契福抱怨著，縮起脖子像個不干預服藥的固執老頭，可他捱不住萊頓那副看好戲的眼神，最終還是皺著鼻子把醒酒用的混合汁喝光。

當長官們在對話時，前座的你和往常一樣，靜靜聽著他們閒聊，一邊發動了車子，將車子開上平坦的馬路。


End file.
